1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electrical power transmission and, more particularly, to full tension connectors for reinforced cables having a load-carrying core surrounded by conductor strands, which are used in electrical substations and high-tension power transmission lines.
2. Background
High-capacity, high-strength reinforced stranded cables are typically used in overhead power lines. An example of such a cable is Aluminum Conductor, Steel Reinforced (ACSR). In ACSR, the outer strands are aluminum, chosen for its excellent conductivity, low weight and low cost. The outer strands surround one or more center strands of steel, which provide the strength required to support the weight of the cable without stretching the ductile aluminum conductor strands. This gives the cable an overall higher tensile strength compared to a cable composed of only aluminum conductor strands. Other types of reinforced cable having a load-carrying core surrounded by conductor strands include, but are not limited to, Aluminum Conductor, Steel Supported (ACSS), Aluminum-Clad Steel Supported (ACSS/AW), Aluminum Conductor, Steel Supported (Trapezoidal Shaped Aluminum Strands) (ACSS/TW), Aluminum Conductor Aluminum Alloy Reinforced (ACAR) and Aluminum Conductor Composite Core (ACCC).
Connectors play a critical role in the efficiency and reliability of power transmission systems. Cables used for overhead transmission lines require connectors for splices and dead end assemblies. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,881 discloses a full tension fitting for all-aluminum cables. While this fitting could be used with reinforced cables having a load-carrying core surrounded by conductor strands, the resulting connection would not withstand the same high tensile load that the cable itself is designed to withstand. Connectors for reinforced cables typically comprise a two-part assembly with a connector body and an insert or core grip. The insert is first fastened to the cable core and then the connector body is fastened to the insert and to the cable conductors. For swaged connectors, this requires two different sized dies.